


In Celebration, In Remembrance, and In Honor

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Later, the mortals will not get the story quite right.They will sing songs to Goddess Leia, who came to restore the balance that her father had disrupted. They will build shrines to her brother, whose gift was important in restoring their harvests.They will also tell a story of a golden haired god who was lost to the underworld darkness. They will debate whether he went willingly or not.





	In Celebration, In Remembrance, and In Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Mythology A/U" and "Soulmate A/U" prompts for Obikin Week on Tumblr.

The underworld was cold. 

Oh, the mortals above did not think so; when they spoke of the underworld, they told tales of molten lava and rocks that burned even the strongest flesh to the bone. 

But they were wrong. Its coldness was by design and on purpose. The first god of the realm relished the cold, and the way that it would make the souls stuck there shrivel, until they were as warped and foreboding as his own hideous face - long since disfigured by the very gods who had cast him away centuries ago. 

Yet, in its coldness, there was a comfort. The mortal world would always offer the warmth, given so freely by gods who cared for the realm, while the coldness of underworld was a unique suffering known only once death became inescapable. 

So it was, and so it should always have been. 

Yet, in time, Plagueis fell to a far more cunning god. 

The new god was young and handsome, and he did not care for the cold. His immortal heart, so recently cast away from Olympus and left floundering alone until he defeated Plagueis, still ached for the heat of Luke's gift, shinning brightly in the heavens. 

As he walked through the underworld and made it his own, the world grew colder and Sidious grew more desperate. 

Though he could not return to the mortal realm, he could watch. He could cry out to the other gods, the ones who had forsaken him after being cast out - the very ones who had made it so easy for him to defeat Plagueis. His desperate cries appealed to the god of sun himself, but Luke did not heed his words, and Sidious received no reply. 

The underworld grew colder still, and so too did Sidious' plots. 

Rivers that once ran freely were now consumed with ice, and through their mirrors, Sidious watched the mortal world in all of its warmth. 

~~~

"Flowers, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked with a light shake of his golden hair. "After all this time, you are still stopping to pick flowers when we should be working?" 

"They are not just any flowers, young one. They are flowers planted here to give us thanks. The mortals had a bountiful harvest - " 

"Thanks to us." 

"Yes. And they have planted these flowers in celebration, in remembrance, and in honor. It would be ... uncivilized to leave them here." 

Anakin walked closer to the god he followed everywhere, both in the mortal and immortal realms. He pulled Obi-Wan close and whispered suggestively, "Perhaps there is a better way to show our appreciation?" 

"And what might that be, my devious godling?" 

Anakin basked in the brightness of Luke's bountiful gifts for the day, and told the god that he had walked alongside for 1000 years, "We should make the ground _holy_." 

Among the gods, it was well-known that Obi-Wan never denied Anakin anything. Among the mortals, it was well-known that their two souls came together to form one. And on that day, among the flowers that were planted in celebration of their benevolence, the two gods blessed the ground as their two souls shown brightly as one.

~ 

The warmth of the spectacle was enough to make Sidious furious. He would have taken them both, and planned to, but it was only curious and sentimental Obi-Wan who fell into the trap. 

It was just as well. There was a coldness that lurked around Anakin, and Sidious did not want it. The realm was cold enough. 

But Obi-Wan would change that. 

~ 

"You see, the wretched thing about the underworld," Sidious said, as he watched Obi-Wan struggle in his cage. "Is that once you pledge your allegiance to it, it traps you." 

Obi-Wan was a powerful god indeed, and his struggle flooded the underworld. Ice melted, and the river began to flow again, simply because of the warmth Obi-Wan contained. 

But if he escaped, that would all be gone, and Sidious could not have that. The chains that held him down were forged by the mighty Maul himself, and could have held anyone. They would hold Obi-Wan until he agreed to what Sidious desired. 

"It is lucky, then, that I have not pledged my allegiance to you or your world," Obi-Wan retorted. "And I will not. You can keep your gifts, Sidious. Your trickery is plain to see. I will not accept them and be condemned to being your slave." 

Sidious ate his fruit, and listened to the story without showing any emotion. "Yes, you are a clever one," he acknowledged. "But your story is not one the gods can hear. Because down here, only I am your companion. Yoda cannot hear you. Your friends cannot hear you. Your ... _Anakin_ cannot hear you." 

At the mention of Anakin, Obi-Wan's fury burned brighter, and Palpatine smiled as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. 

"In time, you will pledge yourself to me," Sidious promised. 

~ 

In the mortal and godly realms, Obi-Wan's cries went unanswered. Anakin gathered in front of Yoda and Mace and the rest of the elders and he explained that Obi-Wan had been captured by Sidious.

"Please," Anakin pleaded. "I cannot enter the underworld without your help." 

"Interfere in the underworld, we cannot," Yoda cautioned. "A balance, we must always have." 

But Anakin's life had lost its balance.

And if he was not going to know balance, then neither would the mortal realm. 

The warmth that Obi-Wan had loved in Anakin, the warmth that Obi-Wan had _shared_ with Anakin ... disappeared. In its place, an overwhelming fury savaged the mortal realm. 

The fury was cold, so cold, it blotted out the sun. 

Nothing grew, and the mortals who had worshiped him feared him as their lands grew as barren and empty has his heart had become. 

~ 

In his cage, Obi-Wan watched. 

Every day, Sidious came to him, and smiled. Today, he did so with a pomegranate in his hand. 

"Tell, me, Obi-Wan, are you enjoying watching your beloved's fall from grace? Do you suppose he's even still capable of loving you... or has it all turned to hatred?" 

Obi-Wan knew then what he must do. 

"Hand me the pomegranate, Sidious," Obi-Wan said. "And allow me to swear my allegiance to the underworld." 

Sidious' smile was cunning and cruel as he passed the fruit on. It grew even more cruel as Obi-Wan took a bite of the seeds, sealing his fate forever.

Beneath Obi-Wan's feet, the ground cracked and lava poured forth in a way that would have made even the most poetic of the mortals speechless. 

~

A word given in the underworld was a word that could not be taken back. But Obi-Wan's promise was given to the underworld itself, and not to Sidious. 

Only a god could kill another god, as Sidious should have known quite well. 

With Sidious dead, Obi-Wan called to his love. While Sidious' cries had gone unheard, he had not been crying out to the other half of his soul. 

In the mortal realm, the chaos of Anakin's revenge stopped as abruptly as it had begun. 

~ 

Later, the mortals will not get the story quite right. 

They will sing songs to Goddess Leia, who came to restore the balance that her father had disrupted. They will build shrines to her brother, whose gift was important in restoring their harvests. 

They will also tell a story of a golden haired god who was lost to the underworld darkness. They will debate whether he went willingly or not. 

Over time and through the centuries, the fates of Obi-Wan and Anakin blended together into one. 

From their spot ruling the underworld together, Anakin and Obi-Wan wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
